choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Wishful Thinking Choices/@comment-38548154-20190415203246/@comment-3452092-20190415223928
Here's all the diamond scenes that even kind of relate to him. Several of them are group scenes and/or scenes were you pick the love interest you want (half the time between only three of them since Aster is left out a lot). In bold are the chapters which scenes I think were added. I included explanations of why I did or didn't think the scenes were added after the fact. * Chapter 4 - Planned, obviously. It's the first one for him. The second one in the same chapter is also obviously planned, but it's for an item not time with him. * Chapter 8 - Both are planned. One literally is just helping you with your powers and it's showing you when you first arrived, so it's barely for him. The other is completely dependent on who you choose as three of your love interests have scenes in this one. * Chapter 9 - This I think is where chapter 4's diamond scene buying frenzy started affecting the book. There are two scenes for Beckett. I'm very convinced that the first one, the yoga scene was added because of chapter 4 and only the second one with the potion was originally planned. The yoga scene pretty much is a disconnect from everything else that is going on and the free part of the scene involving it is really not involved with much more than getting you to the diamond scene. * Chapter 11 - Pretty sure this Beckett scene was added, too. There are three other diamond scenes in this one and although this scene does connect directly into what's going on, there is still a bit of a disconnect as if it was added later. * Chapter 12 - Pretty sure this one was planned. It fits into the model of the chapter and works well in timing if chapter 9 was previously the last chapter with a scene with him. Also, this and the next chapter focus on the friends and how they are hiding things from the MC, so this one focusing on Beckett and Shreya (although the second diamond scene with a love interest is Aster not Shreya) and the other focusing on Griffin and Zeph works well. * Chapter 13 - This is the third one I think was added in. There are five diamond scenes in this chapter which is kind of insane and the other four looks like they fit in better. The one with Beckett is once more kind of a disconnect. Beckett's supposed to be going off to study and if you don't take the diamond scene he doesn't which is kind of weird. * Chapter 14 - All love interests are options except Aster and group scene, definitely planned. * Chapter 15 - Once more all love interests are options except Aster. * Chapter 16 - And again except this time it includes Aster. * Chapter 17 - And again (including Aster). * Chapter 19 - Group scene and all love interests except Aster . . . again. Poor Aster.